Le placard
by Polypus
Summary: Et dire que ça avait commencé par une bonne intention... Les événements ce passent après que Pepper ai reçu ses nouvelles fonctions de directrice de Stark Industrie.


Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ils sont la possession de Marvel Comics.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Il était épuisé, toute la journée il avait du jongler entre les interview pour je ne sais quel magasine et son rôle d'Ironman cependant il ne retournerai à sa vie d'avant pour rien au monde. Et lorsqu'il était rentré au lieu de prendre une pause amplement méritée, il avait directement filé dans son garage pour améliorer encore et encore son armure s'assurant ainsi que personne ne pourrait dépasser son petit bijou technologique. Du coup vers trois ou quatre heure du matin, quand il remonta avec beaucoup de difficultés l'escalier il rêvais déjà de son lit confortable et moelleux où il pourrait dormir jusqu'à point d'heure demain matin. Mais il fut arrêté sans ses divagations à la vue d'une petite chose rousse qui dépassait légèrement de son canapé. Contournant ce dernier, il y vit son assistante Pepper Pots qui à force de trop travailler avait du s'endormir épuisée. Il prit délicatement la tablette qu'elle tenant encore entre ses doigts pour la poser sur la table basse, et souleva le plus délicatement possible la jeune femme, la portant comme une jeune mariée puis il la conduit dans sa propre chambre.

N'aller pas vous imaginer qu'il allait profiter d'elle pendant son sommeil espèces de pervers ! Tony Stark était certes connu pour être un coureur de jupons mais tout de même ce n'était pas un violeur, jamais au grand jamais il ne pourrait abuser d'une femme surtout de Pepper…

Il la déshabilla donc, prenant garde à ne pas la réveiller et à respecter sa pudeur. Et lui passa ensuite un T-shirt qu'il avait gardé de ses années universitaires. Après cela il se mit en boxer et se coucha à son tour dans son lit et Morphée ne tarda pas à l'accueillir. Mais avant de sombrer dans ses rêves, il sentit un petit corps tout chaud venir se coller contre lui le prenant ainsi pour un oreiller.

Quand Virginia Potts dite Pepper s'éveilla le lendemain matin, elle fut surprise de constater que la sonnerie du réveil ne l'avait pas sortie de ses songes pour une fois. Puis son esprit se remit en marche et elle entendit contre son oreille un battement régulier. Les oreillers n'ayant pas de cœur elle compris vite qu'un homme se trouvais en dessous d'elle. Paniqué elle se releva d'un coup réveillant son « partenaire » du même coup et c'est là qu'elle vit qu'il s'agissait de Tony …

**-Mais Mais que faite vous dans mon lit ! Et comme suis-je arrivée ici ? Et pourquoi je porte un de vos T-shirt ? Pitié dite moi que nous n'avons rien fait de … que nous n'avons rien fait de hum regrettable? Je ne m'en remettrai jamais dite moi que nous n'avons rien fait par pitié !**

**-Calmez vous Pepper, je vous ai juste retrouvé dans mon canapé cette nuit et je pensais faire une bonne action en vous épargnant un mal de dos et un torticolis affreux.** Bien qu'à moitié endormis, il avait dit cela sur le ton de la plaisanterie comme toujours. Et cela même si la dernière phrase de Pepper l'avait légèrement blessé, il la répugnait donc à ce point ?

Les paroles de Tony l'avaient légèrement perturbée, depuis quand se préoccupait-il de ses besoins à elle ? Mais n'oubliant pas ses précédentes questions elle réitéra sa demande.

**-Tony s'il vous plait répondez moi !**

-**Par quelque chose de regrettable vous entendez coucher ensemble ? Sachez mademoiselle Potts que je ne suis pas en manque au point d'abuser de vous.** Il avait répondu cela plus sèchement qu'il aurait du, et il vit de la tristesse dans les yeux de Pepper bien qu'elle soit vite remplacée par de la colère et il s'en voulut immédiatement après tout au vu de sa réputation elle avait le droit de s'inquiéter.

**-Cela ne vous a pas empêché de me déshabiller ! J'espère que vous avez bien profité de la vue car c'est la première et la dernière fois que vous la verrez. **

Ce n'est qu'après coup qu'elle vit la bourde qu'elle venait de dire et morte de honte elle s'enfuit presque de la chambre emportant avec elle ses affaires. Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui avait pris. Jamais elle n'aurait dit ça en temps normal mais savoir qu'elle avait passée la nuit avec son patron, le même patron sur qui elle fantasmais depuis des années déjà, l'avait quelque peut déstabilisée. Elle entendit à peine Tony l'appeler qu'elle s'engouffrait déjà dans sa voiture. Roulant à toute allure, elle accéléra encore plus en voyant l'heure qu'il était. Dans une heure à peine elle avait rendez-vous avec le conseil d'administration et au vu du peu de confiance qu'ils avaient en elle, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre un retard. Elle avait eu le temps de passer sa jupe et son blazer avant de partir mais était toujours pied nu et avec le T-shirt de Tony. Pouvant faire assez suspect, elle pris les escaliers de secours que personne n'utilisai jamais et s'engouffra dans son bureau avant que quelqu'un ai pu voir sa tenu. Enfin c'était sans compter Natasha sa secrétaire qui se trouvait déjà à l'intérieur.

**-Petite nuit ?** Lui lança t-elle moqueuse.

**-Ceci doit rester confidentiel ai-je votre parole ? **

**-Hum votre tenue ou la raison de votre tenue ? **

**-Tous.**

Elle mis un terme à cette conversation embarrassante en filant dans la pièce adjacente à son bureau où se trouvais une petite salle de bain. Tout en finissant de se préparer, elle repensa à ce matin. En plus de se ridiculiser, elle avait fuit comme une lâche… Leurs relations si on pouvait appeler cela comme ça, était déjà tendue depuis qu'elle savait qu'il risquait sa vie tous les jours. Elle était en permanence en stresse et tous les soirs elle passais travailler chez lui pour s'assurer de sa bonne santé toute fois ce matin elle avait vue quelque chose d'étrange sur son torse magnifiquement bien sculpté au passage qu'elle rêvais de…mon dieu voilà qu'elle recommençais ! Il y avait donc des sortes de lignes en forme d'escaliers qui partaient de son arc reactor. Ce n'étaient pas normal elle en était sur mais pourquoi il ne lui en avait pas parlé, n'avait-il plus confiance en elle ?

**-Mademoiselle Potts vous allez être en retard à la réunion si vous ne sortez pas maintenant !**

**-J'arrive Natasha deux minutes ! **

Réajustant une dernière fois sa tenue elle sortit prête a se jeter dans la fosse a requin.

De son côté Tony n'avait pas cessé de ressasser la conversation dans sa tête, certes il avait été un peu sec dans ses propos mais pourquoi c'était-elle énervée ainsi ? Il n'avait rien fait de mal -pour une fois- il avait même voulut être serviable. Et puis après tout le nombre de fois où elle l'avait vu juste en boxer voir moins était incalculable tenez comme la fois où après avoir un peu trop bu il avait… euh enfin bref toujours est-il que Pepper était partie en courant de chez lui sans qu'il n'ai pus lui fournir d'explications. Bien décidé à mettre les choses au clair il enfila des vêtements et pris les clef de sa voiture avant de se raviser pour prendre son armure ça irait plus vite et il n'avait pas le temps d'attendre.

Se posant sur le toit de Stark Industrie, il se félicita mentalement d'avoir installer un dispositif pour enlever son armure ici. Les gens avaient raison de dire qu'il était un génie tien! Tout en continuant de faire son éloge mentalement il courut jusqu'au bureau de Pepper s'attirant des regards interloqués mais il n'en avait que faire seule une chose comptai. Enfin arrivé devant le bureau de la jeune femme, il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle, son cœur tambourinais dans sa poitrine et il avait un étrange douleur au ventre comme du… stresse ? Il entra donc dans le dit bureau armé de tout son courage mais il ne la vit pas à sa place il y trouva Natasha.

**-Savez vous où est Pepper ?**

**-Hum je ne pense pas qu'elle appréciera que vous la dérangiez en ce moment, elle…**

**-Je m'en fou je veux la voir ! Où est elle ?** Il s'était brusquement énervé, imaginant les pires scenarios sur le pourquoi elle ne voulais pas qu'il la dérange en ce moment même, peut être était-elle avec Coulson. Il avait pu observer que ses deux la c'étaient pas mal rapprochés, c'était peut être la raison de son énervement de ce matin .Elle avait peut être cru qu'elle avait trompée son petit ami … Continuant d'inventer des scenarios plus improbables les un que les autres, il fut ahuri lorsqu'il entendis la réponse de Natasha.

**-Elle est en réunion avec le conseil d'administration et…**

-Fallait le dire plutôt !

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de répliquer il continua sa course folle en direction de la salle de réunion il y déboula sans préavis faisant ainsi sursauter presque la moitié du conseil et Pepper.

**-Vous désignât-il en pointant du doigt Pepper venez avec moi j'ai a vous parler au sujet de… de… des plans !**

Sans lui laisser le choix, il l'agrippa et l'entraina à sa suite dans un petit local à balais juxtaposant la salle de réunion.

**- Tony mais qu'est que vous fa….**

**-Chut Pepper laissez moi vous expliquer, lorsque je vous ai déshabillée, j'ai bien pris soin de mettre un T-shirt avant de retirer votre soutien gorge. Jarvis pourra confirmer si vous voulez, mais jamais je ne pourrai avoir osez abuser de vous faite moi confiance ! **Devant son air sérieux, Pepper ne savait que répondre et Tony en profita pour rajouter. **Par contre je savais que vous aviez des jambes divines d'après le peu que j'avais pu voir mais le résultat dépasse toutes mes espérances !**

**-Tony ! Je ne vous permet pas de divaguer sur mes jambes et hum je sais que vous n'avez rien fait je vous crois. Et je suis sincèrement désolée pour ce matin, euh le stresse enfin la fatigue m'on fait perdre la tête et…**

Ne la laissant pas finir, Tony lui avait coupé la parole en l'embrassant délicatement mais devant son manque de réaction, il se recula prêt à subir les foudres de la jeune femme mais au lieu de ça, ses deux bras vinrent l'encercler et elle pris d'assaut sa bouche, embrassant Tony avec fougue et passion. Leurs langues s'entremêlaient, formant ainsi un balai fou. Les lèvres de Pepper étaient exactement comme il les avaient imaginées, pulpeuses mais pas trop avec un petit gout sucré. Enhardi par ce baisé le jeune milliardaire, la colla contre le mur et commença à défaire un à un les boutons de son chemisier mais trouvant cela trop long à son gout il tira d'un coup sec faisant ainsi voler tous les boutons.

-**Tony ! Mais je peu pas ressortir dans cette tenue et…Mmm**

Ne prenant même pas la peine de l'écouter, il c'était attaqué à sa poitrine, dégrafant son soutien gorge avec une dextérité acquise grâce à ses nombreuse conquêtes. Il pris à pleine mains ses deux seins pour les malaxer doucement avant de se mettre à mordiller et à suçoter ses tétons faisant pousser des gémissements à Pepper. Cette dernière loin d'être en reste repris possession de ses lèvres et s'attaqua à son tour a sa chemise, lui faisant subir la même chose qu'à sa camarade libéré de cette étoffe inutile elle pu à loisir admirer le torse d'albâtre de son patron. Elle ré embrassa Tony avant de se diriger vers son oreille pour s'attaquer à son lobe mais elle n'en resta pas là, elle descendit le long de son cou en apposant des petits baisers ici et la avant de s'arrêter au niveau de la clavicule et de lui appliquer un magnifique suçon, fière de son travail elle descendis plus bas tout en continuant ses petits baisers. Elle était maintenant à genou devant lui et elle entrepris de défaire sa ceinture, une fois cela fait elle pu constater l'excitation de Tony et heureuse de l'effet qu'elle lui faisait, elle repartie vers sa bouche tout en laissant sa main caresser légèrement l'étoffe déjà bien tendue. Tony poussais des râles au fur et à mesure que les caresses de la jeune femme s'intensifiais puis alors qu'elle commença à passer sa main dans son boxer elle la retira d'un coup.

-**Oh mon dieu ! Tony mon micro !** Chuchota t-elle paniquée.

-**Hein ? Oh je vois.** Il ne parut même pas inquiet en même temps nous parlons de Tony Stark là. Bref toujours est-il qu'il se dirigea vers l'origine de la gène et l'écrasa comme un vulgaire moustique. **Voilà problème résolu !** Annonçât-il fièrement. S'approchant d'elle pour continuer leur action, il s'apprêta à l'embrasser mais elle le repoussa.

-**Mon dieu mais Tony tous le conseil à du nous entendre, je suis sur que je vais perdre mon poste et qu'elle réputation vais-je avoir ? Et d'ailleurs ont devrai pas faire ça qu'est ce qui ma pris ? **Complètement paniquée elle chercha a tâtons son soutien gorge tout en se traitant mentalement d'imbécile pour s'être laissée aller ainsi…

-**Pepper regardez moi !** Ordonna Tony d'un ton autoritaire. **Calmez vous nous sommes deux adultes responsable et personne ne sera au courant je vous le promet.**

-**Mais Tony il ne s'agit pas de ça je ne peu PAS faire ça avec vous, je refuse d'être une énième conquête dans votre tableau de chasse…** Elle murmura plus qu'elle ne dit sa dernière phrase et se laissa aller par terre tandis que des larmes coulaient silencieusement sur ses joues.

Tony complètement perdu par la tournure des événements ne sus comment réagir, qu'avait-il fait de mal ? Il pensait pourtant qu'elle était consentante après tout il ne l'avait pas forcée non ? Et elle avait participée à la chose…

**-Pepper vous ai-je fait quelque chose ? Vous pouvez tous me dire vous savez si je vous ai fait mal dite le moi… **

**-Mais vous ne comprenez rien c'est ça le problème! **

**-Mais expliquer moi au lieu de vous énerver je ne vous ai rien fait ! Et je suis sur que si vous le faite je pourrais éventuellement arriver à comprendre.**

**-Depuis toutes ses années je suis au petits soins pour vous, je supporte toutes vos excentricités, toutes vos conquêtes !** Elle avait crachée le dernier mot d'une telle fureur que Tony en fut presque inquiet pour les dits conquêtes.** J'ai essayée de ne pas y penser mais à chaque fois vous reveniez à la charge me faisant des avances et me faisant ainsi perdre toutes mes résolutions… Cela vous amuse de vous jouer de moi ? De ne penser qu'à vous de … **puis elle éclata en sanglots.

Voyant son assistante aussi fragile, elle qui ne montrait jamais un signe de faiblesse lui brisa le cœur et pour une raison qui lui est inconnu, il s'agenouilla près d'elle et la berça délicatement pour apaiser ses pleurs.

**-Pepper à quoi essayez vous de ne pas penser ? Expliquée moi je suis perdu…**

**-Dire qu'ont dit que vous êtes un géni j'en doute un peu là.** A travers ses pleurs elle esquissa un petit sourire avant de continuer.** J'essaye d'oublier que l'homme que j'aime ne m'aimera jamais de la même façon que moi…**

Devant cette confidence, le cœur de Stark se brisa une seconde fois. Ainsi elle était déjà amoureuse d'un homme…

**-Qu… qui est cet imbécile ? Je peu aller le frapper si vous voulez !**

**-Ne me dite pas que vous n'avez toujours pas compris** lança Pepper incrédule. **Vous le faite exprès ou quoi ? **

**-Je... Oh ! Ne me dite pas que c'est Coulson cet abruti de première ! Il ne vous mérite pas en plus vous savez que…**

Elle avait craquée, elle l'avait encore embrassée… Elle avait pourtant essayée de lui expliquer calmement en faisant des sous-entendus et tout mais il n'avait rien compris et ne voulant pas lui dire les choses directement de peur d'être ridicule si ses sentiments n'étaient pas partagés, elle avait fait la chose qui lui semblai le mieux sur le moment. Bien qu'en y repensant ce n'était peu être pas la meilleure chose a faire. Mettant fin au baisé elle attendit avec angoisse la réponse de Tony mais il semblai pétrifié.

**-Tony ? ça va ?**

**-Je…vous…nous euh vous m'aimez ?** Il n'osait pas y croire depuis toutes ses années elle n'avait rien laissé paraître et par un moment il avait même fini par penser qu'elle n'était pas attirée par les hommes… **Mais et Coulson ?**

**-Mais qui diable à pu vous faire penser que je suis attirée par Coulson ? **

**-Ben vous passer de plus en plus de temps ensemble du coup cela me semble logique non ? **

**-Pas du tout, c'est juste un ami, un ami masculin comme Happy vous voyez ?**

**-Hum oui mais en même temps qui serai attiré par un autre homme alors que je suis dans les parages ?** Plaisanta t-il

**-C'est ça oui faite attention Tony vos chevilles enflent** plaisanta Pepper pour tenter de masquer son inquiétude quand aux conséquences que pourrait avoir sa révélation sur son futur.

Puis d'un coup sans prévenir, Tony éclat de rire, se tenant les côtes tout en regardant Pepper. Cette dernière vexée et triste de cette réaction pris son chemisier et elle se rhabilla en vitesse. Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêta à sortir, elle fut retenue par le poignez.

**-Attendez Pepper réussi à articuler Tony entre deux rires, je rigole pour la situation. Si j'avais su qu'il suffisait de vous embrasser pour savoir tout cela je l'aurai fait bien avant !**

**-Comment dois-je prendre ça ?** Pepper était suspicieuse quand à sa réponse, elle s'attendait encore à une ânerie ou une moquerie…

**-Hum Dison pour faire cours que je veux bien essayer de me lancer dans une relation exclusive !** Lança t-il à la fois sérieusement et joyeusement !

**-Essayé ? Si vous allez voir ailleurs je vous promets qu'Obadiah ou les terroristes afghans seront du gâteau à coter de ce qui vous attend !**

**-Ah ah ! Dit donc et si nous en reprenions la où nous étions avant que ce satané micro nous coupe** dit-il un sourire charmeur aux lèvres.

**-Han le conseil ! Ils vont me tuer ! Je…vite Natasha !**

**-Je suis outré Pepper nous venons de commencer à sortir ensemble et vous penser déjà a une autre… quoi que un plan à trois me tenterai bien après tout je…**

**-Taisez vous je n'entend rien et je lui demande juste de m'apporter une nouvelle chemise…**

Tapotant sur les touches de son portable, Pepper trouva enfin sa correspondante et appuya sur la touche appel. Cependant Tony ne s'emblait pas tout a fait d'accord avec cela…

**-Personnellement je trouve que votre tenue actuelle est magnifique peut être même qu'il y a quelques bouts de tissus en trop et …**

**-OUI Natasha ? **-...-** Pouvez vous m'apporter un nouveau chemisier blanc s'il vous plait j'ai eu un acci. mmmm .deeeent **-…-** vers le placard balai vers salle réuniooon **-…-** je vous expliquerai ! **

Raccrochant le téléphone elle se retourna immédiatement vers Tony qui profitant de son inattention en avait profité pour lui apposer des baisers dans le cou tout en prenant bien soin de continuer le « massage » de sa poitrine. Ce dernier la regardait avec un air de « j'ai rien fait » ce qui ne fit que l'énerver d'avantage.

**-Tony ! **

**-Dite moi que vous n'avais pas appréciée ce petit avant goût et je ne recommencerai plus promis ! **

**-je n'ai pas appréciée veuillez cesser cela ! **

**-Vos gémissements me démontre le contraire nous pourrions peut être demander a Natasha de confirm… Aie mais vous êtes folle pourquoi vous me frapper? Quoi que ce côter tigresse ne me déplait pas tellement aiieeuuh dit donc faudrait pas que ça devienne une habitude hein !**

**-Tony je te jure que…**

**-Mademoiselle Potts ? Vous êtes la ?**

**-Je… oui Natasha venez et entrez discrètement s'il vous plait.**

Sa soit disant secrétaire, pénétra dans le local aussi discrètement que possible et lorsqu'elle se retourna face à Pepper elle vit la situation quelque peu embarrassante dans laquelle sa patronne se trouvais. La lumière émise par l'arc reactor suffisait pour voir que les deux protagonistes présents n'avais pas du jouer aux échecs...

**-Je suppose que cela doit aussi rester confidentiel non ?** Lança t-elle a Pepper un sourire narquois sur son visage. **Tien monsieur Stark bonjour cela faisait longtemps !**

-Oui bref les retrouvailles se feront plus tard allons-y ! Annonça brusquement Pepper. Et Tony je dois avouer que j'ai menti tout a l'heure je vous autorise à y réitérer et peut être pourrions nous finir de regarder les plans ce soirs ?

-20h chez moi ça marche !

* * *

J'ai écris ça sous le coup d'une impulsion, j'ai jamais écris de Lemon même si ce n'en ai pas entièrement un ^^donc j'attend vos critiques pour me dire ce qu'il faudra améliorer et tout ^^

Pour les personnages j'ai un peu du mal à respecter leurs véritables personnalités... (Mais je tien à préciser au cas ou que si Pepper pleure aussi facilement c'est a cause du stresse et qu'elle est sur les nerfs enfin bref..)


End file.
